Hidden in the Dark
by BabyShinji
Summary: She never had a problem knowing who she was, because she got what she wanted. The chance to choose her own path. Now with the One Ring found, she's forced to help an old friend destroy it. Even if it means losing her life. Rated T for Language, LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

_"__Sidahiel are you alright?" She stared at the people around her, none seemed at all familiar. Where was she? The setting sun gleamed into her face over the thick trees. Was she in the forest? She didn't remember going anywhere near one. A pain shot through her chest and her fingers quickly gripped the fabric of her upper body. Why was she in sudden pain? There couldn't be Orc's where she was could there? Someone's hand fell upon her cheek as they gently forced her to face them. _

_"Sidahiel I'm here. What happened?" She looked at the face of the man. It was one filled with such worries, yet it was so young. His brown hair was pulled back behind his head to show his beautiful elven ears. His skin was smooth and his hand on her cheek was so warm compared to her growing cold skin. "Elrond is that you?" She whispered as her voice started to leave her. What was happening to her? She saw how Elrond visibly relaxed at her voice. He smiled at her before he turned serious again. _

_"Sidahiel how did you get this way?" He asked. She stared at him for awhile trying to figure everything out. "I was walking and then I heard something. It was like bells, something the mortal men use to celebrate and then I was on my knees feeling this pain in my chest where my old wound was. Have I've gone sick again, Elrond?" She asked her old friend. His hand left her cheek to grip her hand at her chest. The pain had disappeared but she was sure that it would come back soon. _

_"I do not know how to help you, Sidahiel." He muttered lifted her hand to his lips. "Just stay strong until I figure something out." She turned her head so she saw passed Elrond and looked upon the forest. They were just at the outskirts of the woods, only a few feet away from the first tree. Then she heard it again, the bells. It was so calming, like she had been standing by the ocean listening to the waves crash amongst the shore. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something white. It wasn't a bright white like a heavenly objects more like a pearl white. _

_Elrond stared at his Sidahiel as she drifted off into her own world. Why was he cursed to see her go? She had done so much for him since The Last Alliance of Elf and Man. Not only had she kept him company but her sense of justice helped him run Rivendell. He ran his fingers down her cheek once more only to note that it was even colder. "Sidahiel can you hear me?" Elrond asked. Sidahiel lifted her arm and pointed towards the direction of the forest. Elrond watched as two elves dressed in white stepped out of the underbrush. Not sensing any hostility he allowed them to come closer. _

_"Lord Elrond would you please hand over Lady Sidahiel?" One asked bending down on one knee to touch the woman's cheek. Elrond looked down at her to see she couldn't keep her eyes off these young men. Looking back at their guest he noticed that the two of them had looked like Sidahiel. Sidahiel had been the only elf he's seen to have pitch black hair. Even living in a place where dark haired elves are known, not one had black hair until she was born, yet these men shared her hair color. "Lady Sidahiel please say your goodbyes for we must get to the kingdom." The other man said bending down on the other side of the woman. _

_"You are taking her?" Elrond asked. The elves looked at him with sadness in their eyes before nodding. Pulling Sidahiel's body into a sitting position Elrond leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Sidahiel smiled before closer her eyes and let the sleep envelope her. He smiled with tears at the edge of his eyes before looking away. "Sir please know that if you ever need the help of our kingdom we will come as a favor for taking care of Lady Sidahiel." One said as the other picked Sidahiel up in his arms. Elrond stared at him confused at his words. "I do not understand. I didn't think Sidahiel belonged to any other kingdom?" He asked. The elves just smiled and passed him a single white arrow. "Shoot this towards the sky and we shall answer." _

_They turned to leave but Elrond had not had his questioned answered. "What kingdom will I be asking for help?" He asked stopping the white cloaked elves. "Lady Sidahiel long before any wars had established her own kingdom. To you we are known by many names, we are simply legends. That is all I may say, for we shall meet again Lord Elrond." Elrond watched as they disappeared beyond the tree's taking Sidahiel away from him. Turning to leave he looked down at the arrow and gripped it tightly. He just had to wait until the time came... _

* * *

A shy voice hummed through the air along the labyrinth of rose bushes surrounding the fountain. A woman's hand lightly traced over a rose as she bent forward to take in it's beautiful scent. A smile graced her lips pulling away to continue her journey. To others not of her kind she looked like an angel with black hair that hung to her lower back and brown eyes. She was adorned with a white dress that pooled at her feet much too long for her height. On her head there was a crown, a circlet in some terms. It sat high on her head clashing it's silver color against her hair with a onyx tear drop gem hanging in the middle of her forehead. She walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge resting her feet for the moment. Brushing her locks away from her face her brown eyes scanned her home in all of its glory. Though it felt lonely she knew it was filled to its fullest potential. Maids ran around doing their daily chores while the guards protected and kept watch of their grounds. Frowning in her new found boredom she sighed hoping something could steal her attention even for a moment in time.

Footsteps rushed towards her urgently and she tilted her head to the side as a young guard came to her. His face was panic stricken and this worried the woman. Nothing ever happened around her home to be so emotional. She stood up and he bowed respectfully to her. She motioned for him to straighten up quickly so he may tell her his news. "Lady Cristiel there seems to be an unidentified object in the court yard by the gates and the doors. The captain has wished for me to come get you so you may examine it." His said. Cristiel soaked up his words and look towards the sky wondering what it could be. The boy coughed getting his lady's attention before leading the way to the object. Her fingers grasped her dress pulling it up from the ground as they made their way quickly to their destination. Guards surrounded the area in case of trouble, and Cristiel had noticed her husband wasn't aware of the situation.

"What do you believe it is Lady Cristiel?" A voice had asked. She turned around and met with a rough looking man who she immediately recognized as the captain of the military force they possess. His black hair was short cut and his cold dark green eyes that intimidated elves bore into hers. He stood next to her and she barely reached to his shoulder. Her eyes traveled back to the guarded article that was so important, though when she caught sight of it she let her body relaxed at the false alarm. She turned to the captain and smiled. "Captain I do believe that is an arrow." Her sweet angelic voice boomed.

"Yes I know this, but it came from the sky and almost killed one of our recruits." He said. Her eyes traveled back towards the weapon finding it quite strange for it to come from nowhere. It held a pure white aura around it making her feel reassured of its contents. Walking forward she out stretched her hand gripping the stem before pulling it out. It was a simple arrow, white in color, sharp at the point. She turned it upside down and saw a letter attached to it. Cristiel plucked it off, flipped it open and scanned over its contents. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a sudden gasp. Turning around she rushed up the steps towards the doors of the castle. The giant doors opened allowing her entrance where she quickly turned the corner and shoved the entryway of her husband's domain open. Stopping in the middle of the room she caught sight of him looking out the window at the garden she once was.

"_Hîr vuin!_" (My Lord) The man she called looked away from the window and his sharp black eyes stunned her. After the effect wore off like it always did she moved forward and passed him the letter along with the arrow. He smiled at her before letting his gaze drop to the state of his wife's anxiety. Cristiel watched as his soft demeanor changed to one of stone. The look of displeasure covered his face as he shot up and started to pace around the room while still reading. She took to sitting in one of the many seats until he was willing to speak to her. His mumbles sounded through the room as he tried to figure out the problem. Looking at her husband again his shoulder length black hair was starting to tangle at his movements. "Caunwen..."

The man turned at his name so casually said. Understanding what was happening he walked back to his chair and sat down with a sigh. "After all these years, it's finally come. To think this is all mans fault." He whispered. Cristiel smiled and got up from her chair sauntering over towards the man of her life. Her fingers ran through his hair untangling it's knots. "Caunwen you know what must be done. The elders will be told and once they found out they will not stop until they find a way to make sure we do not get into this war. They do not respect the first lady but we shall. Gandalf has asked for help and we need to give it to him."

Caunwen closed his eyes and leaned into Cristiel's touch. Her words rang through his head. Not once has he not given as much as he could to Gandalf. They've been friends for years, always helping each other out no matter the task. This time will be no different. Gripping on to his wife's hand he gave her the orders. "I want you to find the most willing occupant from our men for this journey. Tell them that they might never come back and to be ready if the time comes that they die, they died with honor from our lands. They shall leave today and head to Rivendell. " Cristiel nodded and left her husband knowing full well who to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to:**

**Fantasylover19 for following**

**Angel282 for following**

**LadyThunderstorm for following**

**Eruaistaniel for favoriting**

* * *

Chapter 2

Closing the door behind her she gripped her dress and sprinted towards the opposite side of the castle. She must find the one she seeks and leave on time. They can't delay any longer for any minute the elders would call her husband in for a meeting and he would be force to share the news on the arrow. The sound of her dress tearing behind her as she ascended the stairs was the least of her problems, turning to her left at the top of the stairs she headed towards the library. The hallways were overly decorated with frames of their ancestors and priceless heirlooms. Some she wished would disappeared, others were gladly accepted. Turning down one of the halls her face lit up in excitement.

"Melda!" The said she-elf stopped at the voice of her ruling lady. She saw Lady Cristiel rush over towards her and couldn't help but wonder if something had gone terribly wrong. She had just gotten back yesterday from scouting their posts by the edge of the White Mountains, across from Isengard and had quickly gotten in trouble with the captain for not telling him of recent orc population in the area increasing. She had not wished to get punished by the lord and lady as well. Once Cristiel settled herself in front of the younger elf a smile graced her light pink lips. "Melda I'd like to speak with you for a second if you could spare it."

"If you need it, I can spare anything you'd like Lady Cristiel." Melda whispered. Cristiel smiled faltered for a minute before regaining its place. Sometimes Melda surprised her with the words that came out. The older elf reached up and moved a piece of hair the strayed away from the others face. Cristiel couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman in front of her. Melda was of average height and weight with simple attributes not worth stating. She wore grey riding pants and a long sleeved shirt to match. A silver emblem of their realm was stitched to the front of her shirt to show her loyalty but it was not her clothes or her normal body structure the drove people to look at her. It was her hair that held such a mystery beneath it. Black hair came down just below her shoulders in slight curls while her bangs fell in front of her eyes. Her eyes were something nobody have ever seen, except Cristiel who had seen them when she was born. They were always hidden and when they weren't the she-elf had her eyes closed.

"There has been a crisis in which my husband has been asked to send someone to go and help. I have been given the task to chose who I wish..." Cristiel explained, "I have chosen you to do this for me. Now we must hurry so you may leave immediately." Melda opened her mouth to reject the offer handed to her but was not given the chance as the lady of the castle grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards her bedroom. Ascending another flight of stairs the two she-elves came towards the youngest door. Cristiel quickly opened the door before ushering Melda in. Closing the door behind her, Cristiel headed towards the bath which was in her room.

"Melda please bathe while I gather your things. There isn't a minute to waste." Hearing the roar of the water filling the bath she pulled off her clothes and left them in a heap on the floor. Not wishing to bother her lady any longer she stepped into the steaming water and washed herself as best as she could in the time she given. While Melda occupied herself, Cristiel bent down to her knees in front of the bed and lifted the sheets. Looking under the bed she spotted a lone box and quickly pulled it out.

Getting back to her feet she rested the box on the bed and smiled. It was a rectangular white box, sadly covered in dirty and dust from the years of storage. Cristiel had hidden it until she felt that it was needed; however, she never expected it to come so soon. Looking over her shoulder to see Melda hadn't gotten out yet she decided to open it. Laying the lid next to the box she pulled out its contents and held it in front of her. It was a little long for herself but it would be perfect for Melda.

"Lady Cristiel?" Not bothering to turn to the young she-elf she lied the dress down and pulled out matching slippers. "_Ai _(eek) please tell me that isn't the firsts' riding dress." Cristiel put the slippers on the ground before turning towards Melda who had her body draped in a towel. She hadn't thought of how she was going to explain where the dress had come from all she knew was that there wasn't enough time in the day to explain honestly. Tugging the girl over Cristiel tore off her towel before tossing her, her under garments.

"We shall keep this a secret between us. I had stolen the dress when you were given the chance to become a warrior. You were going to wear it one day and now is a better time than ever." Melda understood knowing her ruling lady was always different from other royalty she's met; however, only being the fourth lady in the kingdom there wasn't much of a chance to exploit the power Lady Cristiel had.

After pulling on her garments Melda grabbed the dress handed to her and slipped it on over her head. The fabric of the dress fluttered against her skin as it stopped at her knees. Cristiel smiled and turned the she-elf to look into the mirror to see her reflection. The dress was a pearl white, simple in design with nothing but a small patch of their emblem at the top by the heart. It was sleeveless but had thick straps so it could be worn with any weapon. Melda let her hands brush against the dress afraid she might ruin it. She had never worn anything so elegant before and she felt like she didn't deserve it. "Lady Cristiel..."

"Say nothing, let's just get you finished up so you may leave." Nodding she slipped on her matching slippers and grabbed a brush to fix her dried hair. Letting her bangs fall into her eyes, Melda; surprisingly pleased, turned towards her lady to see she held a black cloak in her arms. "Hurry put this on we cannot allow anyone to see you. When you're finished meet me at the stables." Giving the cloak to the girl, Cristiel opened the door and rushed out to make sure that everything was ready for the departure. Melda watched as the door closed leaving her to her peace. Why had her lady chosen her for this quest left her baffled. There were far better warriors they possessed then her. Shoving her arms into the sleeves to release some of her hidden anger she realized the most important thing. She hadn't a clue to where she was being sent to. For all she knew the kingdom was trying to get rid of her and was letting her go on this 'journey' in hopes she never came back.

Cursing herself for thinking such thoughts she grabbed her bow and quiver and left her room hoping to return. Her adventure to the stables was quietly enjoyed as she let the silence over take her and her thoughts. Young she-elves shuffled pass her as they made their way to the kitchen and towards other places of their expertise. There were days she wished to be them. Cook, clean and take care of the family; however, she had stumbled upon the path of a warrior. Dare she say she regrets it? Not in the least. She liked the adventure and the chances to see places people dreamed of. Though she gets yelled at periodically, it doesn't concern her. Opening the door to exit to the stables she see Lady Cristiel with her horse fully packed and ready to set off. Sensing her approach Cristiel turned around and greeted her with her usual untainted smile. "Glad you could make it."

"My apologies for my lateness. I suppose I was thinking too much." Melda confessed having nothing to hide. Cristiel faltered for a moment before a sad half-heart smiled showed itself. Reaching out she grabbed the hood to the girls cloak and pulled it over her head. "Does it worry you?" She whispered as her hands started tying the cloak so it wouldn't fly open. Bowing her head, Melda wished she could answer. It was the question that has been from hell and back between them. A question that held secrecy up to its highest valued. Neither one had ever answered, and she wasn't going to be the first. Hands fell from the cloak, Cristiel with held her urge to cry as the young she-elf turned towards her loyal friend.

Melda grabbed the reins connected to Durion; her horse, her friend. It had been awhile since they had such a burden on their shoulders. It was as if they shared the same feelings. Not one without the other, the words they lived by. Putting her foot into the stirrup she swung her other leg over the beast beneath her, feeling the dress ride up enough to feel comfortable in the saddle. "Everything is packed. There is bread and extra clothes if things get worst..." Cristiel said before reaching behind her and unhooking something. "...I wish to give this to you. It has served me well for many years." Melda took the dagger into her hand and smiled. "But it is yours."

Cristiel laughed and patted her leg. "My name might mean 'sword' but it's not because of any weapon I have possessed. Now take this before someone stumbles upon us." This time Melda could not help but stare at her lady as if she has finally lost of mind. The sword was not something she could take. It did not belong to her or Lady Cristiel. It didn't belong to anyone in the kingdom besides the first lady. "Melda please don't make this harder than it should." Cristiel said taking the opportunity to tie the sword to her riding dress so it may be covered by the cloak. Durion stomped his feet on the ground, showing his discomfort at the long thawed out goodbye. Melda frowned running her fingers over his tan skin to calm him down so they could start. Pulling the reins, Durion turned around and walked towards the back gates. The lady of the kingdom stood in her spot knowing she could go no further.

"Lady Cristiel I forgot to ask...what is my task?" Melda asked slowly slipped away. A tear traveled down the lady's face as she gave the girl the last smile she could give. "You are to go to Rivendell which is where Gandalf shall meet you. The one ring has been found and they seek our help. Go! I have already given orders for you to be entered as close to Rivendell as possible." Durion huffed as they finally passed the back gates. Gaining speed Melda watched her lady disappeared from view. So she had been sent to her death, and not just by herself. Gandalf was to join her in the fate which had been laid out for them.

Cristiel closed her eyes not having the courage to see the gates close behind them. She was sure her choice had been right. It was her birth right, and Cristiel had promised herself that Melda would fulfill it. Glancing up at the blue clear sky Cristiel picked up the bottom of her dress and headed back inside. "_Galu yelya_." (Good luck my daughter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

**blackunicorne for following**

**ThalionwenTurweithiel for favoriting and following**

Chapter 3

Durion's rough breathing was the only thing that kept her sane from her thoughts. Melda clutched onto the reins thinking that it would only be the two of them until they met up with Gandalf. Even if they died on this journey she had only one wish; that her and Durion died together. Tall leafless trees baring the color grey surrounded them while they rode as fast as they could from the kingdom. Calls from the creatures of the dark echo into every branch and trunk. Maybe it was right for her people to call this the Forbidden Forest, for only the kingdom's guards ever pass through here. Catching a glimmer in front of them Melda knew that it was time to say goodbye. Patting Durion's neck he jumped through the glimmering lights. All sense of time stopped along with everything she knew, until Durion's hoofs hit the grounds again jarring Melda out of the fleeting sensation she was feeling.

Now looking around them trees with golden brown trunks and luscious green leaves had taken over the landscape, completely different from their homeland. Pulling the reins to her left, they pulled off the dirt road and followed an unseen path. It was simply a quicker way to Rivendell that not a lot of people had knowledge of and it kept them away from being seen. Melda tried to keep her mind clear of things that weren't needed, but the fear of death couldn't stop the slaughter of her mind. The one ring should have been destroyed long ago and to it to still be alive meant that her kin was in danger. She had heard of other elven kin going to 'The Undying Lands'; however her people feel no such thing. To seek life somewhere except Middle Earth was strange to them.

This was their homeland and it shall be their tomb. Durion's sudden sharp turn released Melda from her thoughts to see what had caused their change in direction. Looking over her shoulder she saw several black masses on horses rush pass on the same unseen path they were once on. She couldn't help be feel concerned. It was quite rare that anyone would follow the path she had been on, but that was not all the worried her. She did not feel as if they were of her kind. Durion never pulled from a set course unless he felt threatened, however, they are not many things the horse was afraid of. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind for now, she let Durion take her to Rivendell.

Crossing the river that guarded Rivendell and had been its boarder for years, Melda could feel the purity surround her. It came from the trees, the air, even the water. Everything the elves of Rivendell touched left an invisible love causing an unpleasant feeling to come over her. Her kin knew nothing of innocence. They didn't have the love that these elves do. Here they talked to the trees, sing to the birds even played in the water. She and many others never had time to enjoy the view. Being soldiers controlled a lot of their lives but none of them regret their decisions. Durion neighed telling her that they were approaching their destination. Glancing over the tree tops, she saw the Home of Elrond. It was built along the mountain side, with beautiful waterfalls and luscious trees surrounding it.

"We must not allow our presence to be known." She whispered to her horse, pulling at the reins to slow down to a gallop and ride alongside the gate. Going through the front would be stupid, she'd be found out and questioned. Melda had to get to Gandalf without anyone noticing. The sun reached to three in the afternoon proving that their wondering had wasted too much time. There were no openings, it was either blocked by a rock formation or by water. Melda looked at the branch of a tree and allowed her eyes to follow it. If she could reach the branch, she might be able to find Gandalf during his council.

"Durion" She said nudging her horse towards their only option. Once he was in place, she stood on her saddle and jumped, grabbing a hold of the branch. Pulling herself over, Melda could see a group of people about a hundred yards away talking. It was most likely the council meeting of the one ring. Looking below, she motioned for her horse to head towards the main entrance of Rivendell. Durion neighed at her before leaving her to her activity's. Melda jumped to the tree closest to her, grabbing a hold of its branch before doing the same to the others. She wasn't use to jumping from tree to tree but even with her inexperience she was doing quite well. No one had noticed her or heard her. Placing her feet on a branch she looked around the trunk and saw the council members only a few feet away.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." She had assumed Lord Elrond, the ruler of Rivendell had commanded. A young boy, only about waist high, stood up from his chair. He looked anxious, petrified almost as he walked up to the pedestal in the middle of the circle of races. His hand reached out and placed something down. When he turned to go back to his seat, she saw it. Melda couldn't believe her eyes, she had seen a lot of terrible, dark things. Yet this was the only entity that shook her to the core. It made her bones ache and a light pounding in her head to appear. She let her hand wander to her back, and pulled out an arrow. She would let herself feel safe just for the moment, just until she knew nothing would happen. Pulling her quiver off her shoulder, she notched her arrow and waited.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky go dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice is crying 'Dooms near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found'." A man, one who wore what looked to be a leather tunic top, with chain mail ready for war stood up. In his eyes, Melda could see hope or maybe it was the greed she was once told lied in the race of man's hearts. He reached forward to touched the ring, causing Melda to aim her arrow at his heart.

"Boromir" Elrond shouted standing up the same time Gandalf had. The words of a dark language fell from the wizards mouth causing the sky to turn dark and the light pounding in her head to heavy. She did not see what had happened behind her closed eyes that she had shut in the pain except the light when Gandalf had stopped his speech. Opening her eyes, the sky was back and the man called Boromir was in his chair. Elrond turned towards the grey robed man in shock. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring altogether is evil." Gandalf explained before turning around to head to his chair. His eyes glanced up and caught hers beneath her hood. She nodded in greeting, then let her eyes go back to the meeting.

"Ay it is a gift..." The sound of the man's voice stopped Gandalf in his tracks. Melda quickly aimed her arrow back at the man. "...a gift to the foe's of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people, are you lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Another man, strong in voice and body, said. Melda looked between the two and saw many similarities yet so many differences. Boromir turned towards this man and said, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Immediately an elf stood from his spot to defend this man. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." The elf stated. This caused most of everyone to stare at the newly named man. He didn't look happy nor did he seem upset with his name or lineage put on the spot. Boromir looked at his brethren but Melda could not see his face. "Aragon...this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf finished. Aragon raised his hand and motioned for the elf to sit. "_Havo dad, Legolas_." (Sit down, Legolas) The elf sat in his seat, following the orders of what Melda had guess was his friend. Boromir looked at the elf before turning back to sit in his own chair.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." With that the man sat down in his chair. Now that she was able to see his face, he was dreadfully unhappy with the way things turned out. Feeling pity for the man, Melda let her arrow fall to her side. He was of no danger, just a man with pride to much to handle. "Aragon is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucia123: I glad you like it, and thank you for favoriting and following.**

**GhostAvatar: I didn't want her to be like every other story I've read where she's in the meeting. Besides where's the fun in that if she is!**

**Lilrobo02: Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**TNTDynamite1999: Thank you for following!**

**FasterThenMyBullet: Love the username! Thank you for following and favoriting!**

**AneeshaLOTR: Thank you for favoriting and following!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf asked grabbing his ax, and walking towards the ring. Melda watched as the dwarf raised the ax above his head and swung down upon the ring. There was a sudden spark, the ax splintered and the dwarf was shoved to the ground. His friends came up to him and tried to help him up. Even she knew that not even a mere ax would destroy the ring, if it was that easy it would have been done long before any of them came in contact with it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." It was silent. The words of Elrond caused not a single sound to slip. Melda was silent herself, revolted by the duty that was put upon the group of people before her.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is always watchful. It is a barren wasteland, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is foully." Boromir explained. Melda knew he was right. She had never been to Mordor, but she was close enough that it made not only her but a lot of the soldier sick. Her kind steered away from that land, they had lost several great men just by the air.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said. The ring must be destroyed." Legolas said standing up.

"And I suppose you believe you're the one to do it." Gimli stated staring up at the elf.

"What happens then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked standing up. The dwarf decided that it was his turn again to say something. Getting up he turned towards the elf.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

All the races stood up, facing off with each other. Shouting was coming from every side, that Melda wasn't quite sure what to think. She couldn't expect a council of every race not to fight, but when it came to a ring that could destroy them all, she expected them to sit and talk things through. She probably wished to hard, because the next thing she knew Gandalf was in the argument. Now would be a good time to show herself, to tell these men that arguing settled nothing in any race. It just led to more wars, and more things to argue about. In the corner of her eye, Melda saw Frodo stand up.

"I will take it! I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor." The voice of the little boy stopped the arguing. Each man turned to Frodo with astonished expressions. She did not know what her face looked like but in her heart she held admiration and honor. To willingly give his life for Middle Earth, and not be afraid of something she would have ran from, there was not a name for what he was. There were only names for people who wouldn't do what he wanted to do. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walked up to the boy and resting a hand on his shoulder. Aragon stood up from his chair, for he did not take part in the arguing, and walked over. "By my life or death I can protect you I will..." getting down on one knee he grabbed Frodo's hand. "..you have my sword."

"And you have my bow" Legolas said walking over.

"And my ax" Gimli said, though she was sure he only wanted to attend so he wouldn't get upstaged by the elf.

Boromir slowly walked over almost cautiously. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." He said. Melda smiled and put her arrow away and slid her quiver onto her shoulder. He was partners with Gandalf now, she would have no reason to attack him.

"Ah.." Another boy, just like Frodo came from the shrubs and ran over to Frodo, grabbing onto his arm. "..Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said crossing his arms over his chest to stand his ground.

Elrond turned to the boy and gave a slight smile. "No indeed it's hardly possible to separate you two when he is summoned to a secret council and you were not." Elrond said. She saw two heads pop out behind pillars, they looked at each other before running into the room. "Oi we're coming too. You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Standing by Frodo, the other started to speak. "Anyways you need people of intelligence for this sort of mission...quest..thing." Sighing, Melda knew this was going to be a long trip for all of them. She didn't hear what the second one said to the third, for she was paying attention to Elrond who looked at the people in front of him.

"Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Right..where are we going?" The third one asked.

Melda stayed in the tree watching as everyone who wasn't in the fellowship leave. The fellowship would have to depart soon, preferably by tonight. Though she would have to check with Gandalf on his desired time. "Hey Merry did Lord Elrond say ten companions?" She heard the third one whisper.

"Shut up Pippin he can hear us." Merry hushed looking around like Pippin hadn't asked him anything.

"I see Gandalf hasn't told you of your other member." Elrond said, pointing out the he hadn't made a mistake. Each one turned to the wizard who looked over his shoulder. Melda saw him looking at her. Had he wanted her to come down now? Standing up, she pulled her hood on tighter and jumped off the branch. She landed gracefully on the ground, causing a few breaths to stop from her new partners. Standing to her full height, she looked around her. She's never traveled with so many people at once, she wasn't sure how she'd be able to keep track of all of them.

"There is no reason to be afraid. I have asked my friend to accompany us on our journey." Gandalf said motioning her forward. Melda walked over, and once she was by the wizards side, bowed to the others.

"How can we be sure that your friend can be trusted? We know nothing of him."

Melda was quite taken back by his words. Did he not believe in Gandalf's sense of character, and did this human just call her a male? She'd have to show him a thing or two about elves and their gender equality. A hand landed on her back cautioning her. Gandalf must have known her dislike to the man. "I have complete trust. Now we shall leave and meet a dinner, there I will tell you when we will be leaving."

* * *

Melda walked into Elrond's study with Gandalf behind her. The doors closed and locked shut. She wouldn't have a way out now that they've locked her in. She'd have to stay in here until they let her out. Elrond walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. He was clam and didn't let his inner emotions leak onto his face. "Gandalf I think an introduction is in progress." He said resting his hands on the surface.

Taking things into her own hands, Melda slipped her hood off and bowed politely. "Thank you for inviting me Lord Elrond, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Melda."

"It a pleasure Melda. I'd like to thank you myself for coming on such short notice. I wasn't sure if your kin was willing to send someone." Melda stood up allowing Elrond to get a better view of her. Gandalf walked up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Elrond I think it's time to decided when we should start our journey."

"I think in all honest that we should leave at dawn. It'll give the others time to rest and gather there things." Melda said to the men.

Elrond quickly agreed to the arrangement but Gandalf seemed to be thinking it over. "I myself believe we should leave at dusk. The faster we get started, the less time Saurman has to devise a plan against us."

Melda turned to wizard causing her hair to fly from her face for a minute before it fell back into place. "Saurman has turned?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, Saurman had joined Sauron." Elrond said.

"So he's betrayed us after everything my kin has done for him. That's why there were Orc's around Isengard." Melda whispered to herself. Her fingernails pressed against her palm in anger. "On the way here, Durion and I ran into some cloaked people. My guess is that they work for Saurman. Gandalf, I think dawn is the perfect time. They'd never suspect it."

Gandalf nodded. "The others will be told. For now I'll leave the two of you." The door closed after him leaving Melda and Elrond. She was sure that this conversation would not be well.


End file.
